Tele-Empathic Bond
A Tele-Empathic Bond occurs in magical pregnancies where psychic bonds between the child and mother are created. Through this bond, the baby is able to activate it's powers to protect it's mother when it senses she's in pain or danger. In some instances the mother can consciously tap into the powers of her unborn child. An example of the ability is seen in the picture to the right, where from in the womb, Wyatt Halliwell sensed his mother, Piper, was in danger and shielded her from attack. The Unborn Source Whilst pregnant with the Unborn Source, Phoebe Halliwell shared magical bond with the fetus growing inside of her. Through their bond, the unborn child was able to cause Phoebe's head to emit flames while she had a fever at the hospital. While performing an ultrasound on Phoebe, the baby was able to channel it's power through it's mother and electrocuted the doctor in an attempt to protect itself from the cold ultrasound gel. The child was also able to cause Phoebe to feel animosity towards her sisters and provoked her to commit acts of violence on them, an instance of this would be while in the attic of Halliwell Manor, the unborn child caused Phoebe to send her sister Paige Matthews flying out the attic window. Another instance would be when the demon-child caused Phoebe to punch her sister Paige Matthews in the face while at Cole Turner's Apartment after Paige cast the Vanishing Spell to make the remnants and traces of Cole's vanquish disappear. The baby did not like hearing this and sought it's vengeance for what was said about it's father, causing Phoebe to also call Paige a "murdering witch". The Unborn Source also allowed Phoebe to tap into it's power of Flame Throwing, letting Phoebe send a stream of flames at whatever object or being she chose to. After Paige created the vanquish potion to destroy Cole, she told Phoebe and the baby caused Phoebe to shoot a stream of fire at Paige knocking the potion onto the floor. It was through this bond with it's mother that the baby caused Phoebe to be persuaded to the darkside and marry Cole in the Underworld. Wyatt Matthew Halliwell After Piper Halliwell became pregnant with her first son Wyatt, she displayed concern for the safety of their child and soon discovered that the unborn baby could heal Piper's wounds from inside the womb. When Piper was desperate to talk to someone who had experience in raising and carrying a magical baby, she was frustrated for being unable to summon Grams. The baby could feel the frustration felt by his mother and during a heated argument with Leo, Grams was magically summoned in the room and she was made corporeal, not ghostly or spiritual as she usually appears to be. Leo theorized that the baby conjured her to help Piper. When Leo and Piper started to have communication problems, they began to argue constantly. Piper's frustration over Leo not being there more for her pregnancy and Leo feeling as if Piper doesn't understand the importance of his other charges and Whitelighter duties fueled these arguments. When Piper and Leo began arguing again, the baby switched their powers as well as giving Leo Piper's pregnancy symptoms so the two could understand how each other feels. He also repeatedly interfered with Piper's power of Molecular Combustion, turning it into fireworks and flowers when she tried to blow up the Siren. After the Siren was vanquished by Leo with Piper's blasting power, he switched them back, he stopped interfering with Piper's power. An encounter with a Darklighter led to the discovery that the baby could shield itself from demonic attacks. When the Darklighter attacked Piper and sent an arrow toward her, the baby sensed the threat to his mother and created the shield, deflecting the arrow away from Piper, leaving her unharmed. This led Piper and her family to believe she was invincible. Phoebe Halliwell While Patty was pregnant with Phoebe, she had premonitions from the womb. Patty had a premonition of her daughters Prue, Piper and Phoebe; who at first, she thought were warlocks and alerted Grams. But she then realized they were her daughters and she later tapped into Phoebe's powers to use a Power of Three spell to send the girls back to the future. : Years later, at Piper's wedding, she revealed that the day of Phoebe's birth, she had a premonition of that very moment where she was hugging her three daughters on Piper's wedding day. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Magical Abilities